The Pact
by dmnq8
Summary: Kinky loving, traumatized kids, and promises made. Just another day in the Uzumaki household. Bondedverse sidefic. Giftfic for KuroKuroya. Yaoi, lemon, Narusasu. Disclaimer in my profile.


A/N: Done for the stupendously splendid **KuroKuroya** (aka Kuroya) who does wonderful fanart for me through the goodness of her manly, angst-loving heart. This is light, non-plot heavy reading, but I hope she likes it. Happy Holidays, Kuroya!

Also, this is set sometime before the war and Raiden's visions of Akatsuki. Not sure when, so you can supply the time as you see fit.

**Warning: Crude language.** And yes, some gay men get off on referring to certain orifices with names of female genitalia. Don't ask me why...

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

**The Pact**

Sasuke came down the stairs, on his way to the kitchen to find food. The living room was to his right. They'd had the wall between the living room and the front hall partially knocked out to create a sort of archway shaped like the Uchiha fan. The bottom of this archway came to Sasuke's waist. He leaned on it now, smiling at the sight in the living room.

Raiden and Aimi were sitting side by side, cross-legged, as they watched an action film. They were thoroughly engrossed, the sound-effects from the large screen's speakers making them jump slightly from time to time.

Aimi sat with her chin in one hand, her elbow propped on her knee. Her hair was loose around her, brushing the floor. Raiden sat with both forearms leaning on his knees, his head resting on his shoulder. Sasuke could remember Naruto sitting in that exact postion, and himself sitting in Aimi's position as they listened to some lecture Kakashi had given them about a mission. He stood there, and enjoyed looking at them for several long minutes.

-oOo-

Naruto came in from a council meeting, saw Sasuke standing in the hall, grinned, and closed the door softly behind himself. Sasuke was really into whatever he was staring at or he would have turned at sensing Naruto at his back. As it was, Naruto walked right up to him and leaned on his arm, rubbing his face on Sasuke's shoulder. "Mmm. 'Sup, Gorgeous?" he murmured.

Sasuke's smile broadened as he turned. He leaned his hips against the base of the archway behind him. "You're home early," he chuckled. Naruto was mauling his neck with his lips. "Thought you wouldn't be back till tonight."

Naruto plastered himself to the front of his body, burrowing his face in Sasuke's neck. "Caught a break. Kakashi was called away for some kind of family emergency. Little does he know, I followed him when he left. He stopped at the store to pick up whipped cream and strawberries." Naruto said all this between wet, open-mouth kisses placed along Sasuke's neck. He moved to step closer to him, putting one thick knee between Sasuke's legs.

"G-gone to- oh... gone to fuck his wife again?" Sasuke let his head fall back, gasping as he felt heat and desire weigh him down.

"Most likely. It's a wonder they don't have ten kids by now."

Talking stopped for awhile and Naruto's kisses climbed in urgency and intensity. He licked shamelessly around Sasuke's mouth, along his face, sucked Sasuke's fingers when he brought them up to run through Naruto's loose hair.

* * *

Loud slurping and sucking sounds made Raiden and Aimi turn around. Seeing nothing but their parents making out, which was a common sight, they returned to watching the TV.

* * *

Naruto bent slightly and lifted Sasuke to sit on the archway base. He buried his face in Sasuke's crotch, mouthing his turgid cock through his jeans.

Sasuke yelped. "Naruto, our kids are twenty feet behind us!"

"They can't see what I'm doing. All they can see, if they're looking, is you sitting on the archway." Naruto peeked around Sasuke's waist. "They're not looking."

"Oh g- oh," Sasuke said soundlessly. "Oh, sh-... oh, f-... Naruto... _fuck... _why can't we just go upst-.. uh... huhhh..."

Naruto fisted the released cock as he straightened up to look over Sasuke's shoulder into the living room. Raiden glanced their way as Sasuke moaned loudly (he'd just given an extra tug to his sac). Naruto waved. "You okay, buddy? Good movie?"

Raiden debated commenting on the movement of his father's other hand, which was halfway visible around his Pop's waist. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the movie.

"Too hungry for you to go upstairs," Naruto hissed passionately when he'd given Sasuke his attention again. As a compromise, he pulled him to the floor with a dull thud. He immediately bent to take Sasuke's hot shaft into his mouth.

Sasuke arched, his mouth a soundless O of pleasure.

"Mm," Naruto groaned in appreciation as he pulled off of the engorged tip with a slurp. "Yummy cock, the perfect lunch." He tugged Sasuke's pants off and pushed his thighs high. Bending to nuzzle between his cheeks left Sasuke quivering, then he straightened to spit several times on the hairless pucker of flesh.

"Fuck yeah, spit on that ass," Sasuke panted.

Naruto slid his middle and ring fingers in deep, palm upward. He liked watching the way Sasuke's lip got caught between his teeth as he locked his arms behind his knees. It was a position that allowed Sasuke to then grasp the halves of his ass and spread them, while keeping his elbows behind his knees. He pulled his ass wide, bent double, as Naruto twisted his fingers knowledgeably. Naruto slid them slowly in and out, searching by touch and the way Sasuke's breathing hitched. He found what he was looking for and settled down on his knees.

"Ohh, god. Just like that," Sasuke exclaimed loudly. "Right there, don't stop!"

* * *

Raiden and Aimi turned their heads to survey the empty archway, before slowly meeting each other's eyes in disbelief. "They wouldn't," Aimi whispered. "Not with us right here... would they?" Raiden merely shook his head, as if to say that he wouldn't put it past them.

"Uhng, harder! Harder, harder, harder! Slap my ass!"

Naruto could be heard laughing.

"Hey, _sitting right here!_ We can hear you!" Raiden shouted indignantly. He heard slapping sounds and his Pop's curses of enjoyment. He turned to Aimi with a glower and wordlessly held his hand out for the remote, which she zoomed to him telekinetically. He held his thumb down on the volume button until the sound of the high-speed car chase boomed through the entire house.

* * *

Naruto was now leaning partly against Sasuke's raised legs. "Yeah? You like that, Bastard? You like me frigging your nasty little pussy?" He moved his hand harder, biting his own lip at the way Sasuke's entire face went slack. Sasuke held his breath, froze, then bucked strongly. His climax danced just out of reach. He yelled in frustration as his dick leaked heavily. Naruto bent and took it into his mouth again, sucking hard as he jerked his hand powerfully in Sasuke's grasping hole.

"Shit! Oh, I'm gonna come, here I come, oh my god, ohhahaaaaaghh..." Sasuke's yell climbed in volume as Naruto kept sucking, kept pumping his hand furiously. He eventually tried to push Naruto off him; his cock was too sensitive to bear more suction. Naruto took the hint, but jabbed Sasuke's prostate a final, brutal time before pulling his fingers out with a vicious upward swipe. Sasuke's whole body jerked as another squirt of cum flew out of him.

Naruto leaned over him and spat Sasuke's cum onto his face, roughly rubbing it into his cheeks and over his lips. Sasuke licked eagerly, sucking greedily on Naruto's fingers.

"That's it," Naruto purred, licking his own lips as he watched. "That's my nasty little bitch. Suck that shit. Clean my hand."

Sasuke liked when these kinky dominating moods were upon Naruto. They didn't happen that often, but it was usually fun. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and licked and sucked until his fingers were all wet and slimy. He sucked the first four digits deeply into his mouth, shoving Naruto's hand as far down his throat as it would go.

"Ahhh, shit," Naruto gasped, watching Sasuke's face go red. He hastily undid the button in his jeans and jerked his zipper down. He wasn't wearing underwear today, and his cock sprang free. The imprint of the seam on his jeans was etched in red on the flesh; his crotch had been tight with the need to fuck since he'd walked in the door. He grabbed his throbbing shaft in one hand and throttled it in a death grip, slapping Sasuke's ass with the weeping head as he did.

Sasuke released Naruto's hand long enough to say, "Eat it. Eat my ass hole."

Having his hand swallowed was a major turn on. He bent and licked Sasuke's hole briefly, and swirled his tongue around the quivering ring of muscles, before sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks. Sasuke moaned on his hand, and he hummed strongly against Sasuke's hole.

Sasuke bit him. Hard. Naruto stopped sucking long enough to slap his already red ass a few times. He reached out to jerk Sasuke up by his hair. "Up, bitch. Suck me off." He thrust his hips up as he pulled Sasuke's head down. "Get it all in, all the way down your throat."

It made Sasuke gag the way Naruto shoved his hips upward, but he had long years of practice with this particular cock. He mastered his urge to gag and slowly pressed forward until his nose was touching the flaxen hairs on Naruto's pelvis. He salivated heavily, wetting the area around Naruto's cock. He held this position for as long as he could, feeling the way Naruto filled and pulsed in his throat. When he couldn't breathe, he pulled back with a gasp and wiped saliva off his chin. He took a moment to stroke the now-drenched shaft a few times, before flicking his tongue around the red tip. Naruto slapped at his face. He switched to sucking, and Naruto growled in approval. He massaged the back of Sasuke's neck with one hand, clamping down when Sasuke began a fast bobbing motion.

* * *

Aimi stuck her fingers in her ears at hearing her daddy issue a roar of her papa's name. She stared resolutely at the screen, but she could see Raiden hunching his shoulders in discomfort too.

* * *

"Stop. Stop sucking," Naruto ordered breathlessly. "Just hold your mouth open so I can fuck your face." He pumped his hips up and down shallowly, spreading his knees. He was still fully clothed. For some reason that really excited him this time, as did the fact that they were right there in the hall. Shouta or the triplets could walk in at any moment. Sasuke reached up and pinched his hard nipple through his shirt, making him mutter, "Fuck. Get up, let me taste my cock on you."

He never could get enough of kissing Sasuke.

* * *

Raiden slowly relaxed as the sounds seemed to stop. Maybe they were done.

* * *

"Mmff, mmmf," Sasuke moaned. He pulled back from the kiss. "I want it now."

Naruto yanked on Sasuke's hair and nipped his chin. "Who's your master?"

Sasuke went Sharingan.

Naruto grinned, knowing when he'd crossed the line. He leaned back, and Sasuke moved forward to sit in his lap. "Ah hell, Sasuke." He frowned down in helpless pleasure as Sasuke sank him in to the hilt. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him forward.

Sasuke put his head back at feeling his nipple sucked. Naruto tapped his ass impatiently and that got him to begin a slow ride, gliding up and down and loving the feel of Naruto's veiny tool. That thick cock had him gasping at how deep it went, how much friction it caused. Tingles traveled over his flesh, chills that rippled outward from his ass to make him break out in goosebumps. The open zipper on Naruto's jeans scraped at the underside of his balls every time he came down, which intensified his chills.

Naruto pumped in counterpoint to Sasuke's riding, jerking his hips upward whenever Sasuke came down. It made for seriously delicious fucking. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's head, hugging hard as his eyes glazed over at the pleasure. He stopped riding briefly as his orgasm built, and just rocked his hips back and forth to calm himself down. Naruto had his arms around him in turn, holding him securely. When Sasuke's breathing had evened out, Naruto flipped them, laying Sasuke on the floor as he pushed one leg up to rest on his shoulder. He backed out of him until just the head of his cock was in Sasuke. He used it to stimulate his prostate in shallow strokes, blowing softly on Sasuke's sweaty face.

Sasuke slammed a hand down on the floor, yelling at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Aimi shut the TV off with a pout and got up to leave the house by way of the backdoor. Raiden was right behind her. "Can't even watch TV in peace," he grouched as he banged the screen door shut after himself.

* * *

"You close?" Naruto gasped.

"Yeah..."

"That was fast. You want it now or later?"

"L-later."

Naruto left off massaging Sasuke's prostate and thrust all the way in. He pumped in long, smooth strokes as he gazed steadily into Sasuke's eyes.

He felt just then like he'd been looking into Sasuke's eyes all his life, he'd known him so long. And yet touching him never got old. His hunger for him never seemed to wane. He was never bored by Sasuke. Sex with him was always new and exciting and full of wonder.

He lowered himself to Sasuke's heaving chest, cupping one hand to the top of his head in preparation. "Brace yourself." Sasuke's eyes widened.

Naruto gathered his muscles and proceeded to pound Sasuke's body with his own as hard as he possibly could. The steady, rapid _thwap _sound of his hips, the way Sasuke shouted and yelled unreservedly, and the way he tried to push at Naruto's shoulders all served to twist his already towering excitement past what was normal for him. It only made him growl and fuck Sasuke harder. "Yeah, you're my bitch all right, aren't you Uchiha?"

Sasuke opened his leaking eyes to see a grin enhanced with fangs. Naruto's eyes weren't red, but the pupils were elongated... as if they might turn red soon. He reasoned that Naruto wasn't Kyuubi, but the demon in him was definitely taking an interest. That never failed to excite him, the thought of Kyuubi fucking him. He held that gaze, biting his lip to keep from whimpering too loudly in pain. Kyuubi liked hurting him and would rip his ass to shreds if he became too involved in Naruto's actions. Ah, but the pain felt so good sometimes...

Naruto grunted as his cock jerked through his climax. Sasuke let loose the load he'd been holding back, stroking hard through the last few spurts to get it all out. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest for a few minutes. He dozed off to the solid sound of his lover's heartbeat returning to normal.

* * *

When he woke up, it was late afternoon. He could hear Raiden and Aimi screaming and laughing in the backyard with the triplets. He was still lodged in Sasuke's body, and Sasuke's hand was idly stroking his hair. It was what had woken him up. He leaned up on one arm to look down into Sasuke's face.

"God_damn _Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked alarmed, sitting up half way. "What?"

"Look how fucking beautiful you are. It's a crime, I tell you."

Sasuke chuckled in embarrassment, his teeth white and straight, and as perfect as the rest of him. He actually covered his face with a hand, self-conscious now.

Watching him, Naruto's answering smile slowly faded. He'd known Sasuke for so long, had been through so much with him, was so hopelessly in love with him, that he felt a sudden prickle of foreboding.

Sasuke's own smile dwindled a bit. "Something wrong?" He ran a fingertip along one of Naruto's thick blond brows.

He studied Sasuke's face intently, unable to quite believe he'd known this amazing person nearly his entire life. "I can't exist without you. You know that, right? Like, I literally cannot exist if you're not around."

Sasuke thought for a moment, trying to find a connection to anything he might have said or done recently. "I know," he said cautiously, tentatively. "We sort of covered this when I... died. Remember?"

Naruto nodded.

"Not like I can live without you either, Naruto. Really. I can't. I don't even want to think about it."

Naruto lowered his eyes, staring at Sasuke's collar bone. "I know. So... I was thinking. Since neither of us will really be in any condition to go on if the other is gone, we should... make a pact."

Sasuke's eyes sharpened. "What sort of pact?" He lifted Naruto's chin to look into his eyes. "About what, exactly?"

Naruto met his gaze slowly. "To not let the other go alone. If one dies, the other follows."

It was as un-Naruto-like a statement as Sasuke had ever heard him say. "Die... together?" He saw Naruto's slow nod. He had to think about it. He could tell it wasn't a fear of the pain of grief that prompted the idea. Nothing so selfish as that. It was the most profound statement of love, that's what it was. A refusal to be parted. He cupped Naruto's cheek, his throat tight with emotion. "What about Raiden and Aimi?" he asked in a voice gone husky. How was it possible to love someone so much? Just how?

"Not saying either of us will buy it anytime soon, but if we did well they can take care of themselves. I think they'd be safe. Not like the one who survives would be a fit father in any case." Naruto looked away, started to roll off Sasuke. "I don't know, maybe I'm-"

Sasuke caught him by the shoulder and held him still. "I agree."

That stopped Naruto in his tracks. "You do?"

"Yeah. Now that I see you're not saying for us to go out and get killed or that you think we'll die soon. We won't _look_ to be killed, or accept death willingly. But if it comes, even if we've fought our hardest and it comes anyway... I'm there with you. I won't let you go alone."

Naruto swallowed hard. "Me either. I won't let you go, not even in death. Never, Sasuke. Izanami can fight me for your soul, because I'm never giving you up. Oh god."

Sasuke let Naruto bury his face in a fistful of his shirt, stroking his shuddering back soothingly. He never would have guessed that Naruto would ever suggest willing death. But he was right, it was preferable to living without the other. Vastly preferable, and he could still remember what death had been like. The thought of being down there with Naruto was comforting.

He got up with a grunt, slinging Naruto over one shoulder. He made it up the stairs, dropped him on their bed, and proceeded to strip them both for round two; he knew exactly how to cheer Naruto up. "Let's see who's master and bitch now," he rumbled with an easy smile.


End file.
